


The nameless girl

by Lavanyalabelle



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyalabelle/pseuds/Lavanyalabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote, originally posted on my blog. Inspired by life(not mine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nameless girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/gifts), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



**[  
The nameless girl](http://lespoesietlespensees.wordpress.com/2013/09/06/the-nameless-girl/) **

_I heard the thunderclouds roaring in their rage,_

_My demons unleashed, in battles their emotions engage_.

 

Near the ruins of the haunted mansion,

Where nobody ever goes;

Lived a girl unheard, unseen, unknown.

 

 

I can’t recall her name; she used to live in the City of Joy.

Her name may have been Felicity, her brilliant smile a call for gaiety

She could never comprehend in her touching naïveté,

The concept of atrocity, the perception of brutality.

Ignorance is bliss, indeed.

 

 

She was such a lovely soul,

I envied her once.

Yet I can’t remember her name..

Is it any wonder?

(We never do remember what shames us,

Shows a mirror to the flaws)

And my own world then torn asunder!

 

 

I do remember her eyes, lit with passion,

With hopes and dreams,

With wit and love, and a blazing fire

A fire of her own, her beautiful soul.

I remember meeting her, when she had just turned sixteen.

Was it ever a sweet sixteen?

Maybe once, before…

Some boy from school, she had a tendre for

Had kissed her.

His name is inconsequential,

Was it Rahul or Rahim?

She was a sight to behold.

All alight from within,

(He was her first love.)

Her face wore a shy grin

Her lips dewy, with a pearly sheen.

She looked like an angel her wings slowly unfurling.

A woman-child, an ethereal light.

 

 

Was this her fault?

 

 

I heard a rumour, about a year later.

The zamindar’s son wanted a concubine.

His wife, the poor lady, could not beget

An heir, the much desired son.

So she stood by silently, shamed and saturnine;

While her husband searched high and low,

For a fair maiden to show, and breed the devil’s spawn.

 

 

_Oh! It was so cold that winter,so very very cold.._

_Persephone had gone back to Hades_

_Her mother despondent, desolate_

_No one dared disturb her, nobody so bold._

_And it was so cold_.

 

 

 

Her parents had a toddler to look after,

They didn’t think too much on the barter.

Her price was two grand.

(She was sought after, in high demand)

Without any cares, she was  sold.

A commodity, no less no more.

In exchange for food and timber.

 

 

She was marked for life,

Her name a slur, her dreams a haze, her life a blur.

 

 

I can’t remember her name,

She lost all innocence,

They lost all shame.

Still can’t recall her name.

 

 

I met her once more,

Almost a lifetime after.

She was sitting on the rocky shore.

Crushing a blade of grass

On her lap sat a little cherub,

His face twisted with laughter.

Was this the devil’s spawn?

 

 

She told me she was in college.

Studying the fine arts.

“Is it yours?” asked I, looking at her lap.

“No, Didi. Not anymore.

My time with him is up,” she said.

“What happened? I heard…” I trailed away.

I did not know what to say.

 

 

Are words ever enough?

 

 

“Don’t fret, I’m much better.

I’ve stopped paying for the sins of others.”

“Your parents, how are they?” I ventured

And met a cold infernal stare.

“Let bygones be bygones, Di. We’re orphans, anyway.

I must go, his guardians will be waiting.”

She said pointedly.

“Wait. What is his name?”

“It’s Lucius, not Lucifer” she said

With a quirk of lips.

I looked away, embarrassed.

 

 

 

I chanced upon her at a function, sixteen years later.

She had changed and yet remains the same.

She is a beacon; her courage, an open flame .

And everybody knows her name.

 

 

How did I ever forget?

She is Aparajita.

Undefeated, unbeaten, unconquered.

 

 

_The thunderclouds are gathering;_

_Once more, the sky is on fire_

_With lightning and the purifying rain._

_There are no hidden tears,_

_A smile on my face for evermore._

_I am Damini._

_But what’s in a name?_

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- Didi/di means sister(older);Damini means lightning (also an appellation/embodiment of Goddess Durga),Zamindar means landowner, who rents land to peasants,an aristocrat.


End file.
